Stage 2: Bring Out the Courage
is the second episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode features the first appearance of the Magiranger's Majin form. Synopsis When the mysterious Wolzard does the unthinkable to their mother, Tsubasa and Houka cope with their tragedy and fear as their siblings face another Infershia threat. Plot Yellow tries to stop Red who wants to fight Wolzard. Green warns them as the foot draws closer to the two. They are saved by their mother, who has just arrived. She teleports them to safety. She becomes giant and attacks Wolzard. Urara has a bad feeling. Wolzard bashes MagiMother and they fight. Mother says magic is for justice and that why does someone from the Infershia is using magic. Wolzard disagrees, that magic is power. He blasts her off and strikes her. He kills her and she screams in agony. It begins snowing. Everyone is unbelieving. Red is angry and races forward. Wolzard notices a snow arrow in his side and retreats. The girls cry where her staff is. Makito notices more have appeared. Nai and Mea are in the city. Kai and Makito are for going into the city, but Tsubasa isn't. They fight but Makito breaks it up. Urara tries to encourage Houka but she says she can't go. The three go. Nai and Mea wreak havoc at businesses. They move their attack outside and the trio arrives, Kai disappointed that it is not Wolzard. They are surprised that they are human, Nai and Mea clarify they aren't human... they become Vankyuria. She flies past them and they transform. Back at home, Tsubasa and Houka are quiet with their mother's staff. Tsubasa thinks back to what Kai said and to his phone, he thinks back to Wolzard. He knocks his phone on the family photo and it glows. A light goes to her staff to a wall. The "M" emblem appears on the wall and the two enter. The two put their hand in and are surprised it went through. A green leaf arm pulls them in. The lights go on and books fly into the shelves. They are surprised this room has been in their house. They turn around to find their mother but is only an illusion. She says the Infershia have been revived and she probably is 'no longer in this world.' Meanwhile, Vankyuria takes the three away. When they were kids, Magitopia and Infershia fought. They fought in a place unknown to humans. A picture is shown in the mirror, of a Sky Saint who sealed the Infershia from within, their father. They were told he died in an exposition. They are shocked at the lie. A new monster, Blob rises up. Vankyria feeds him with the three Magiranger. Tsubasa doesn't think they can win. The message goes on saying that courage will help them and not to forget it. The message ends. The pink and yellow brooms come to them and change. They transform and fly on the Sky Hokis through a portal through their house. Blob is sitting down. They talk to their siblings inside. Pink circles around him and becomes a pepper shaker and makes Blob sneeze them out. Yellow says he won't give up anymore as he avoids Blob's attacks and stands on his Sky Hoki. He conducts a lighting attack towards Blob. He reunites with them. Everything shakes as Blob hasn't be defeated. They do the roll-call. Their Magiphones land to them and give them new codes. Their courage showed them new magic, they change into Majin. Vankyuria arrives and splits into Nai and Mea. Phoenix and Garuda double tag Blob. Phoenix is overzealous and Tsubasa hits him and snaps him out of it. They all toss Houka in ball form and with Phoenix's kick, it destroys Blob. Vankyria leaves. Branken and their master, N. Ma. are upset. Vankyuria, Wolzard, and Branken kneel to them. Back at the secret room, Tsubasa and Houka have told the others about their father. Houka said they can't be sad forever. Makito says that if it was their parent's dying wish, they will fight for justice. They vow to do their best. The five banners glow. Tsubasa tells Kai he has to go to school. The others agree. Kai moans. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink *MagiGreen: *MagiMother: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, *'Viewership': 6.5% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Magi Magika (transformation from Magiranger to giant Magi Majin form) **The mandrake states he will reveal who he is real soon *The first part of this episode was used for "Broken Spell, Part 2" of Power Rangers Mystic Force and the second half for "Code Busters". *A clue leading the secret room was indicated in the first episode when their mother headed to the wall. *Technically this is the first appearance of Mandora Boy in the actual series (even though he appeared in the pre-ending spell revelation in the previous episode), but he will be formally introduced next time. *The final attack used by the Majin in this episode is similar to the Gorenger Storm; however the variation is that MagiPink actually becomes the ball instead of provides/starts the process. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Stage 1: The Morning of Departure, Stage 2: Bring Out the Courage, Stage 3: Ride the Magical Dragon and Stage 4: The King of the Majin. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References See Also Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa